Abriel Ramaj
Ablïarsec Néïc Dubleuscr Doriyu Ablïarsar Lamï, Her Majesty Erumita Ramaj, Erumita Ramaj, Spunej, Countess Abriel was the 27th Empress of the Humankind Empire of Abh. She is the daughter of former Empress Lameimar and is the grandmother of Princess Abriel Lafiel. As Empress she declared war on the Four Nations Alliance in ICY 952. The War is still in progress. Nobility Ramaj was born into the nobility as a Princess of the Humankind Empire of Abh as part of the Kryb Abriel family. Military Service the Academy Early Military Career Kamintel Campaign In ICY 905, Ramaj led the Kamintel campaign and (easily) won the (Kamintel) war. Ascension to the Throne For her military brilliance and leadership during the (Kamintel) war, Ramaj ascended earlier to the throne than expected. Martine System In ICY 945, Imperial Admiral Dusanyu accepted Rock Linn's proposal to elevate his family to nobility. This was the first time this was ever done, and Empress Ramaj approved after having given Rock Linn an audience. After six years, the conquest of the Martine system gave the Four Nations Alliance a pretext to escalate the already strained relationship. The War In ICY 952, the Four Nations Alliance accused the Empire for the Battle of Goslauth. As an Imperial officer Empress Ramaj was undeterred by the impudence of the Four Nations Alliance. She reprimanded them before declaring war outright without giving them a chance to build further on their false accusation. Not content to fight the war from the palace, she has personally been involved in the conflict, directly involved in the defense of the capital during the Battle of Skaresh. Following the battle, she'd organize forces under her direct command to carry out her own campaigns following Operation Hunter. Over six years into the war and the loss of countless lives, Empress Ramaj felt the need to wage her Empire to save the lives of her people. This led to the Battle of Lakfakalle in ICY 959. Personality She had a certain degree of passion and initiative. She was a responsible leader who was always concerned about her subjects and people under her command. She values them important enough to bet the Empire if the end justifies it. As a leader she was farsighted and does not hesitate to make difficult decisions. She liked to converse about human ethics and explore human nature. Relationships Abriel Dubeusec She feels disappointment in her son. Their relation is neutral. Abriel Lafiel She was fond of her granddaughter Lafiel, whose upbringing is in her opinion the only good thing her disappointing son was good at. Abriel Dusanyu She liked to converse with Dusanyu about ethics. Jinto Linn Due to his accomplishment in protecting Lafiel, she and her family feel they owe him. Faramunsh Rusam She has a long accaintance with Faramunsh such that she knows how he thinks, feels, and his quirks. The relationship could be called friendship, although, it is probably more that between a senior and junior. Shidoryua Siizu (Seez) Shidoryua was the former Imperial prime minister. As a lander, he had served the Empire with distinction and was elevated to nobility and given his own territory. Over the years Empress Ramaj had come to value his abilities. His sudden death in ICY 959 may have influence on the events leading to the Battle of Lakfakalle. Children She has two children: current Kryb King Dubeusec and Countess Ramryun. Trivia Category:Abh Characters